Twisted Metal Rusted
by Poggle
Summary: Part ONE of a story taking place in the Twisted Metal Universe.


Twisted Metal: Rusted  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 Inmate: Jenny (Supermodel) Birtock  
  
Height: 5' 6"  
  
Weight: 114 lbs  
  
Hair Color: Blonde  
  
Eye Color: Blue  
  
  
  
Condition: None  
  
Medication: None  
  
Reason for Containment: Read on…  
  
4 Prologue  
  
I've been in this damn place too long. Almost eight years now. I mean, I guess I can understand them putting me here, but it just doesn't make sense why they wouldn't have let me out by now! I have been good, done every f^*)ing thing they have asked of me. I just couldn't take the darkness anymore!  
  
Then, out of nowhere, I hear explosions and gunfire coming from outside my cell. I started to get scared so I rushed into the corner. I watched helplessly as the door was blown open. The first thing I noticed was the intense light. My eyes burned with pain as the white trickled in. After eight years of complete black, I 'spose I shouldn't have been surprised.  
  
Standing before me was some weird-ass man in a black trench coat carrying two machine guns. He had no shirt underneath the coat and both of his eyes were completely black. He held out his hand to me, and, uncontrollably, I grabbed it. He pulled me to my feet and held me steady.  
  
"My name is Calypso. From the looks of things around here, you probably want to get out. I can offer you freedom and anything else you want. There is, on the other hand, a condition you have to meet," he said in a deep, scratchy voice.  
  
"Anything! Just name it and I'll do it!" I cried out in desperation.  
  
"Good. I run a contest out in the country called Twisted Metal. Basically it consists of as many people as I can squander up killing each other," he started to explain.  
  
"GOOD LORD NO! I will never again kill another person!" I screamed.  
  
"If you win, you won't have to remember it. If you lose, you'll be dead anyways…" he stated.  
  
I stood motionless for several minutes. I ran over the idea in my head again and again. Finally, I came to a decision.  
  
"Where do I sign up?" I asked in my sweetest voice….  
  
  
  
4.1 Chapter One: Preparation  
  
After I had left the asylum with Calypso, he took me to a huge open field that had several trailers spread around. He stopped his car outside of one and let me out. He told me that I should get ready for the opening banquet tonight, then he waved and drove away. I looked around for a bit before going up to the trailer. I opened the door and walked in. To my surprise, the interior was actually rather spacious.  
  
The first thing I decided to do was take a nice shower for the first time in years. I walked over to a mirror to get a good look at myself. I almost cried at the site. My blonde hair was covered with mud and dirt, my face was nearly black with grime, and I was wearing a large, dirty inmate jumpsuit. I tore the horrible thing off and jumped into the shower. I loved the feeling of the hot, steamy water pouring over my body. I swear I must have been in there for an hour scrubbing and shaving before I finally pulled myself out.  
  
I stepped out of the shower and stood in front of the mirror once again. I smiled at the site of the glorious naked body from long ago. My hair was golden again, my skin was white, and my figure was just as good as ever. I walked over to the enormous rack of clothing that Calypso had put in the trailer. I first took a pair of underwear and looked at them. I hadn't worn them in so long that I almost forgot what they were. I slipped them on and reached for a bra. All of a sudden I heard a banging at the window. I turned to see some freak staring in at me. I immediately covered myself with my hands. Then the man broke in through my door.  
  
"Hey baby, let daddy see those amazing tits of yours again!" he said and leaped towards me. He shoved me to the ground and ripped the only piece of clothing I had off. I screamed with all my strength, but he just kept going. "What? Don't you want some lovin' from big Johnny?" He started to take his pants of when another guy burst in through the door.  
  
"Get the hell off of her jerk!" he yelled and grabbed the man. He lifted him into the air with one hand and pulled a gun. I stood up as fast as I could and covered myself with a towel. The man through the other out the door and said, "Just wait until the contest begins asshole!"  
  
He rushed over to me and said, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Thank you," I said still trying to cover myself up.  
  
"No problem. He is the kind of person that made me join this contest. My name is Ralph. I work for the FBI and I entered this thing to rid the world of the scum that populates it. Anyways, I'll let you, um, put some clothes on. Good luck," and with that, he was gone.  
  
I scrambled to my feet and finished getting dressed. I decided that I should look as hot as possible for the banquet. That way all the jerks could get a good look before I blew them to hell. I put on a thong with a VERY short black skirt on top of it. I figured if I bent over, I could give everybody a great look. I wore a low cut tank top without a bra than showed extreme cleavage. It didn't even reach my naval, so I knew all the guys would stare. I put on a pair of slim high heals and put my hair up into a stylish bun. When I finished, I went and stood in front of the mirror one last time.  
  
I stood amazed at the sight before me. I saw a tall, blonde model dressed to kill. Even I wanted to rip the clothes off and screw me. I smiled one last time and walked out of the trailer. The cool night breeze swept over me and I walked to my car.  
  
My car… how should I put it? It is the most badass piece of machinery ever built. It is a fiery red BMW Z3 Roadster. It was exactly what I asked Calypso for. I jumped inside and started the engine. The power amazed me. I stepped on the gas and sped down to the party…  
  
4.2 Chapter Two: The Banquet  
  
When I entered the center of the field, the first thing I saw was a large tent. Around were the cars of the other contestants that had already arrived. I've seen some weird things in my life, but some of these cars could make a grown man cry. Everything from huge armored SUVs to small, heavily armed sedans. Some looked brand new while others had battle damage. I parked my sparkling little sports car next to an army tank.  
  
I stepped out and made my way into the tent. I could smell foods of all sorts that I hadn't tasted in so long. The moment I entered all eyes were on me. This was exactly what I wanted. The guys all had their jaws on the ground, and even some of the girls were amazed. I smiled and did a little "runway walk." I chose a seat at a table with the other girls and sat down. They acted as if they weren't staring, but it was obvious they could believe what I was wearing.  
  
"Good lord woman! What the hell possessed you to dress like that?" said one woman who was wearing a sweat suit.  
  
"I guess I just figured I'd give these bastards one last memory to jack-off to before I blow their brains on to the pavement," I said as loud as I could without trying to yell.  
  
"I suppose I didn't really think of that! Mind if I copy off you a bit?" one of the girls asked.  
  
"Not at all, go right ahead."  
  
The girl stood up and actually pulled off her top. Then she took off the torn up jean shorts she had on to reveal leopard skin underwear. She tossed her hair back and sat down now wearing ONLY the panties.  
  
"Damn, I said you could copy me, not outdo me!" I said jokingly.  
  
Every man in the building stared at her for minute after minute without blinking once. I had a bad feeling about what they might do to her after the party…  
  
**  
  
Once everyone had finished eating their meals, Calypso stood from the main table and began to speak.  
  
"Welcome one and all to my annual Twisted Metal tournament. Most of you are here to attain a goal or to get revenge, and if you win, you will get it. The rest of you are here simply to satisfy your hunger to spread blood. That, too, will be achievable. Tomorrow morning the contest will begin. There are no rules at all. The battlefield is anywhere you can reach without leaving your vehicle. At ten o'clock tomorrow evening, the contest for day one will end. If you choose to continue killing and fighting, you will be disqualified and tortured until you die. With that, I bid you all farewell. Get a good night sleep and be ready at eight. If you sleep in, I can't guarantee you will ever wake up again. Good luck!" he finished and left without another word to anyone.  
  
I stood up from the table and followed everyone out. The creeps would all grab my ass or say something perverted to me. I'll be honest, I loved it. When I got to my car, Ralph was standing there.  
  
"Hey. I just realized that you never told me your name," he said.  
  
"Jenny," I replied.  
  
"Well then Jenny, can I escort you back to your trailer?" he asked like a gentleman.  
  
"Sure, but I'm driving," I joked.  
  
"Great, let's go," he said and hopped into the passenger seat of my Z3. I smiled and sat down beside him.  
  
"I couldn't help but notice you are dressed very provocatively," he said. "If I may also say, you look extravagant.  
  
"Thank you, you look nice yourself," I said after looking over his neatly pressed suit.  
  
When we reached my trailer, we both got out and he walked me to the door. We both smiled at each other.  
  
"Um, can I invite you in?" I asked.  
  
"Thank you," he said and followed me in.  
  
We both kind of stood there for a while not knowing exactly what to do. Finally, he leaned toward me and kissed me. I stalled for a moment then kissed him back. He slowly peeled the straps of my top away from me and carefully pulled the shirt off. He took his shirt off and we both looked at each other for a moment. Then, somewhat awkwardly, we both stripped the rest of out clothes off and embraced each other.  
  
He pushed me to the bed and took hold of a sheet. He kissed me again and pulled the sheet over us…  
  
4.3 Chapter Three: The Battle Begins  
  
A bright ray of light coming from the window woke me. I slowly rose from my bed and looked over at Ralph. He was still sound asleep beside me. I smiled remembering the amazing time we had the night before. I climbed to my feet and looked at the clock: 7:45.  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
Ralph jumped at the sound of my scream. He too looked at the clock and leaped out of bed. We both put on some clothes and I pulled him out to my car.  
  
"We only have about ten minutes Ralph, so I'm gonna drop you off right by your car," I spit out as I gunned the ignition.  
  
I stepped on the gas and the car darted forward down a path to Ralph's trailer. Around me I could see all of the other contestants already in their cars waiting for the clock to tick eight. When I finally reached his car, the time was 7:58. He leaped from one door to the next.  
  
"Good luck!" I shouted and drove off.  
  
I stopped out in an empty part of the field. I tried to calm myself before the battle. I looked over the controls to see how hard it would be to master them. I had planned on waking up around four to come out and learn the car, but what I didn't plan on was Ralph coming over and sleeping with me.  
  
It seemed pretty basic: each button had a tiny label over it explaining what it was. There were fire missiles, power missiles, homing missiles, gas cans, and more explosive devices. There was one button that called my attention. It said the word "special" above it. I decided that I would just have to wait until the battle began to figure out what it was.  
  
8:00  
  
A shiver went down my spine. "Go!" I told myself. I stepped on the gas and speeded off into the raging battle.  
  
The first things I saw were fires burning on the ground. I looked around to see the origin of them and discovered that it was from someone using their gas cans. Suddenly a car came into my view. It was small and green with a missile launcher held on the top of it. I called up all my courage and started to speed toward it. He started firing his machine guns at me and I could feel each bullet tear into the metal casing of my car. I aimed and hit the button closest to me. From the side of my car a compartment opened and a gun came out. It let out a screech and fired a small red missile. It targeted the other car and collided with a massive sound. The car exploded into flames and flipped over. I thought I heard a scream come from the wreckage, but it was immediately silenced. I started to cry at the thought that I killed another person. It had been years since I done it, but somehow it seemed natural to me.  
  
I stepped on the gas again and charged off to get rid of more dirt-bags. I came into a clearing where most of the contestants were fighting. I could see wrecked cars all around and others chasing each other with their guns blazing. I stayed back as far as possible so I didn't have to be right in the center of the fire. I targeted an enemy and started firing my machine guns. The car soon noticed that I was the one blowing holes in his car and turned to fight me. I laughed and said, "Bring it on" to myself.  
  
I took aim and locked on to him with a homing missile. She too prepared a shot and let it loose towards me. The small blue missile hit my car and forced me backward a couple feet. The shock hurt me a little, but my car was obviously pretty strong. I pulled the trigger and the homing shot went forth. It hit the car and it was forced onto its back. I locked on with another missile and let it loose. This time there was no small amount of damage, but rather a massive explosion sending the remains of the car high into the air.  
  
"Two down, only about thirty to go."  
  
As the day went on, I killed more and more. The first couple really bothered me, but that feeling soon diminished. I was able to take out the cars without flinching. My BMW took a lot of fire, but Calypso apparently put a lot of shielding on this puppy. My side windows were gone and I could barely see outside the windshield. By 9:30 I was beat. I could barely stay awake at the wheel. The only thing that kept me awake was the constant fear that I could die at any given moment.  
  
I managed to find a peaceful spot out in a forest that no others had found yet. I stayed outside of my car on the roof so I could see any upcoming opponents. The simple t-shirt and jean shorts I had rushed on in the morning were blackened and torn. My neck hurt and I really wanted to sleep. I only had around a half-hour to go before one day was over. In just fourteen hours I had killed thirteen people.  
  
Suddenly I heard a loud blast of screeching wheels heading my way. I jumped into the driver's seat and turned to meet the other car. I held my finger steady of the trigger. I only had two gas cans and a power missile left. I figured I should start with the cans then finish the bastard off with the missile. I could still hear the car but I saw nothing. Then I felt a blast on the opposite side of my car. I looked and saw that a homing missile had completely destroyed one side of my car. All of the power was gone and there was no longer anyway to fire any weapons. I jumped out of the car and rushed into the forest. I watched in horror as the rest of my car was destroyed. It was only the first day and I no longer had a vehicle! It was only then that I finally saw my attacker. It was a huge oil tanker with guns on every side. I could see the driver through his windshield. He had a smile on his face and his hands on the wheel. The moment his eyes met mine he hit the gas and charged toward me.  
  
I reached to me side and pulled a 9mm pistol that I had hidden. I took aim and fired several shots into the glass. The bullets tore through the glass and entered the driver's head. I saw blood spray out and the truck swerved to its right. I jumped out of the way and watched as the massive tanker tipped over onto its side. I aimed my gun once more and shot into the tank holding hundreds of gallons of oil. On impact the entire truck erupted and set all surrounding trees ablaze.  
  
At this time I lost consciousness and fell to the ground…  
  
4.4 Chapter Four: Making An Example  
  
When I finally came back to the real world, somehow I was back in my trailer. I jumped out of bed completely confused. I was naked and my clothes were in the garbage. It was still somewhat dark out, but I still looked over at the clock… 5:37. Thank god, I still had a couple hours before I had to fight.  
  
My wonders about how I got back disappeared when Ralph came out of the bathroom. He was dressed in some sort of jumpsuit with boots on.  
  
"Why the hell are you here?" I asked loudly.  
  
"Calm down, I didn't do anything to you. When the battle was over last night, I came here to see if you had survived. When I saw that there was no car parked outside I got worried. I went to Calypso and asked if you were dead. He looked at some screen and said that you were still alive… somewhere. I spent hours looking for you until I finally found you out in the forest next to the rubbage of your car and someone else's. I took you back here in my car and cleaned you up," he explained.  
  
"Oh, thank you! But what do I do now that I don't have a car?" I asked.  
  
"Actually, Calypso replaces any car that is destroyed if the driver survives. You have a brand new BMW Z3 Roaster waiting for you outside," he told me.  
  
"Oh, wow. That means I am still in the test I guess," I thought out loud.  
  
"Yup. I managed to kill about ten yesterday, how about you?" he asked.  
  
"Honestly? I took out fourteen," I mumbled.  
  
"Wow, you sure outdid me! Calypso told me that there were only ten guys left to fight today. Unfortunately, they are all the big bad asses with the huge guns," Ralph said.  
  
"Yeah," was all I could think of to say. Then I just blurted out, "Well, you want to have sex before the competition?"  
  
"Do I ever!" he said and literally jumped out of his clothes…  
  
**  
  
When we were finished, there was a half-hour left before the competition began. I got dressed in a flameproof jumpsuit similar to Ralph's for the fight. We both went outside and got in our cars. Just as Ralph said, I had a brand new car. I had never actually seen his before, but it was a complete 180 from mine.  
  
It was a massive hummer with six mounted weapon launchers on it. He said he built it by himself and it has an amazing special attack. I asked what it was and he told me to wait until the fight began to find out. I remembered that I still had to try mine out.  
  
I sat in the car silently for the rest of the time. I calmed myself and told myself to never give up. I had packed more firearms on me this time in case I had to ditch my car again. I had two 9mm pistols on each side of my hips, a small revolver hidden in my boot, two grenades on my belt, and one assault rifle sitting in the passenger seat. There was no way in hell I would lose this battle now!  
  
The interior clock read 7:58 when I started my engine. I was going to make sure that I got the first shot out before any of these other jokers. I drove out to the clearing again. This time there were only nine other vehicles waiting to attack. One of them was Ralph, who I could see waiting near me.  
  
7:59  
  
One of the cars suddenly fired a missile at another. It missed, but suddenly all the clocks stopped at 7:59. A small sedan rolled up next to the car that shot. Out of it came Calypso and four guards. He opened the door and pulled the man out.  
  
"I didn't mean to shoot, I swear!" the man pleaded.  
  
"Come here everyone!" Calypso ordered. I stepped out of my car and walked toward the two men. All of the other drivers did the same. This was the first look I got of the remaining contestants. One stuck out to me. He was an overweight man with a clown mask on. The weirdest thing, though, was the fact that his scalp was on fire. It amazed me that he didn't die.  
  
When we all reached Calypso, he started talking.  
  
"What's you name?" he asked the man he held in the air.  
  
"Uh, Conner," the man squeaked.  
  
"Well then, Conner, you will have to be made an example of because of that stunt you pulled," Calypso said. He looked around at all of us. He stopped his gaze on me. "Jenny, right? Glad to see you made it back today. I am also glad to see that you are well armed. Please come here."  
  
I walked toward the two somewhat afraid.  
  
"Pull out your two pistols please." I did. "Good, now shoot both of his palms." I hesitated for a moment. "NOW!"  
  
I aimed and shot two holes through Conner's hands. He screamed in agony.  
  
"Good," Calypso said. Then he took Conner's pants and ripped them off revealing his genitals. "Now, Jenny, blow his testicles to pieces!"  
  
I again resisted, but aimed and fired. Conner screamed again as the blood began to puddle beneath him.  
  
"One last time now Jenny. Take your gun and put it in his mouth," Calypso again ordered. I obeyed. "Fire."  
  
I slowly squeezed the trigger. I closed my eyes, but I could clearly hear the man's brains splatter against the ground.  
  
"Good," Calypso started, "There will no longer be any fighting today. We will start again tomorrow at the normal time. I hope you all enjoy your day off."  
  
We all went back to our cars and drove to our trailers. I was horrified by what I had done. Ralph assured me that it would have been me if I refused. I knew he was right, but I think Conner's screams will forever remain in my mind…  
  
4.5 Chapter Five: The Day Off  
  
I sat staring at the ceiling in my trailer for a long time. So many different things went through my head, and some seemed to haunt me. After blowing Conner's brains out, the idea of death really started to get to me. The more I told myself that I hated life, the more I knew that I was afraid to lose it. I no longer wanted to take place in the contest, but would rather be locked up again in my dark cell. At least there I wouldn't die and I wouldn't kill anyone else.  
  
All of the thoughts were swirling like a mad tornado until I heard a knock at my door. I shook of the thoughts and got up. I figured that it would be Ralph waiting on the other side of the door when I opened it, but I was wrong. One of the other contestants was standing waiting for me.  
  
"You're the bitch who killed Conner!" the man pointed at me and said.  
  
"I had no choice, Calypso made me do it!" I said trying to defend myself.  
  
"Bullshit, you could have said no!" he yelled.  
  
"Which would have resulted in my own death," I suggested.  
  
"Better a whore like you then Conner! He was a good man. I knew him since we were kids! Now some bitch like you goes and kills him!" the man continued.  
  
"You both entered the contest fully knowing that there was a damn good chance you wouldn't come out alive," I said.  
  
"Stop making excuses bitch!" he said and grabbed my arm. Before I could pull it away, he threw me to the dirt. I climbed to my feet and starred at the man.  
  
"Fine, you want to kill me? Bring it on," I said and got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Oooh. Little whore knows karate! I'm so scared!" he said sarcastically.  
  
Unfortunately, I never had taken karate. In fact, the man would probably kill me if we actually did hand to hand combat. I did, on the other hand, have a trick up my sleeve. He charged at me and threw a wild punch. I simply took a step to the right and watched as he fell to the ground with the force of his own strike. He got up and came at me again. I decided not to take another chance with him, so I jumped backward and pulled the hidden revolver from my boot. Just as he was within inches of me, he noticed that he had a gun pointed at his head.  
  
"That's cheating bitch!" he said.  
  
"Cheating? I didn't know there were rules in little matches like this," I said innocently. I kept the gun at his head until he slowly backed away from me. "Go on, get back to your trailer."  
  
"You better watch yourself tomorrow. You'll be the first one I target," he threatened and ran off like a scared little girl.  
  
I took a sigh of relief and placed the gun back in its hidden holster. I swept back my hair and went back into my trailer. I changed into some more comfortable clothes for the rest of the afternoon, just a simple pair of jean shorts and a tank top. I knew that I if I were to lie down again the ideas would trickle back into my mind, so I went outside and got into my car. A little drive would be nice.  
  
I gunned the engine and set off down the dirt path at 150 miles an hour. With the top down, my hair swung madly in the breeze. I blasted my radio with some Linkin Park since it was loud and high energy. I wasn't going anywhere in particular, but it was still fun. I screeched to a stop outside of Ralph's place to see if he wanted to ride with me. He couldn't resist, so we both ended up blazing down the road.  
  
**  
  
We stopped about an hour later in an abandoned little town. It seemed sort of odd that there would be a completely empty town, so we both figured that it must have been the doing of Calypso. It did, after all, make an excellent battleground.  
  
We got out of my car and walked around bit. It must have been a mad rush when everyone left since there were still cars and kid's toys lying all around. One house had its door open, so I walked in while Ralph was outside. There was still furniture and personal belongings around the house. It seemed though, that was some sort of fight because a lot of things were lying on their sides or upside down. I made my way upstairs, looking at family pictures as I went.  
  
The family consisted of four people: father, mother, brother, and sister. They looked so happy in each shot. It was the kind of environment I had always dreamed of having as a child. One picture in particular really got to me. It was of the whole family outside in a park. The dad was standing over a grill with burgers on it, the mom was doing her daughter's hair, and the boy was playing with a toy plane. It seemed like the perfect family in every way. A tear slipped down my face…  
  
I continued up until I got to the bedrooms. The first one was obviously the boy's since it was extremely messy and had toys all scattered about the floor. The next was the girl's: neat and tidy. I passed a bathroom and an empty room until I got to a closed door. It was odd that a door would be closed if the family left. I tried the knob, but it was locked. I stepped back and kicked it in. As it swung open, the next thing I saw made me scream out in pure terror.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted.  
  
Ralph came running in not long after.  
  
"What? What's wrong Jenny?" he said until he saw me pointing. He turned his head and saw what had caused me to scream. On top of the king sized bed was the family. They had their arms around each other and their faces were frozen in silent screams. Each had roughly five bullet holes in the chest. Their clothes were permanently stained with the dry blood.  
  
"Oh my God. Now we know why this place is deserted," Ralph stopped unable to go on. "… Calypso is going to pay for this."  
  
I couldn't manage to get any words out in between my moans. This was too much for me to take. There was just no way that I would be able to go on with the contest now. I also knew that if I did attempt to quit, Calypso would surely kill me.  
  
4.6 Chapter Six: A Confrontation  
  
Ralph and I drove home in silence. Neither of us had anything to say after what we had just seen. We wanted to go see Calypso now, but he never told anyone where he was. He just said that he would tell the winner where to find him. I figured though, that there was one-way get to Calypso.  
  
Ralph stayed at my place that night, but we just stayed up and talked the whole night. We tried to sleep, but the image of the family was constantly before us when we closed our eyes. We sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee and discussing how we would get to Calypso.  
  
"Well, there is one sure fire way to get to him," Ralph said.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Win this contest, of course."  
  
"Well, duh. There is, though one other way…" I trailed off.  
  
"Jenny, what are you thinking of?" he asked.  
  
"I will just have to do what Conner did… except on purpose," I finally said.  
  
"Are you fucking crazy?!" he burst out. "You'll end up dead!"  
  
"Not if I get the bastard first. He knows I carry a lot of weaponry, so the first thing he'll do is make me get rid of it. I am sure I can get one shot off before I get mowed down. I don't care if I die, not as long as he goes first," I explained.  
  
"Jenny, no. I can't allow you to do that."  
  
"How exactly are you planning on stopping me? You know it has to be done."  
  
"I know, but I was going to kill him AFTER I win."  
  
"I'm sorry Ralph, but I have to do this. I'm doing it for that family… so maybe they can at least rest in peace…"  
  
**  
  
The next morning I was in my car and ready. I showed up just on time when all of the other cars were around. Ralph was in his car, and he was looking right at me. I looked away. I couldn't look at him again.  
  
7:59  
  
I reached over for one of my guns and was about to "accidentally" hit one of the weapon triggers. Before I could, I heard another shot come from another car. I looked up and saw a trail of smoke coming from a cannon on Ralph's car. The missile he fired hit another car and destroyed it instantly. None of the other missiles I had seen could do that much in one hit.  
  
As expected, the clock stopped. Once again, a small car pulled up and Calypso and his guards got out. My eyes flickered in rage as I watched him walk toward Ralph. Calypso made him get out, and called us again toward the center. I got out, but made sure I DIDN'T bring any weapons with me this time.  
  
"AGAIN!" Calypso called out. "I thought we would all be a little more careful after my demonstration yesterday. Oh well, we all know what will have to happen now. I will take volunteers for who would like to blow this dumb-asses brains out today."  
  
The first man to step forward was one of the contestants that I remembered well: Johnny. It was the man who had attempted to rape on the first day. I guess it made sense since Ralph was the one who had stopped him. All of a sudden I wished that I had brought my guns.  
  
When Johnny started to walk toward Ralph, Ralph leaped backward and pulled two pistols from his side. He fired several shots at Calypso, and every single one met its mark. Calypso writhed in pain and dropped lifelessly to the ground. As hard as I tried, I could not hold back a smile.  
  
Not a second passed before Calypso's four guards emptied four whole clips into Ralph. I cried out and ran forward to him. His whole body was covered with blood from the 36 bullets that had plunged into his chest. He look into my eyes and, with his final breath, said, "Mission accomplished, my love."  
  
Chapter Seven: The Second Battle  
  
I kneeled beside Ralph for only a few more moments before being ordered to back away from the body. I wiped away any remaining tears when I looked over at Calypso's corpse. At least that monster was gone.  
  
Then my smile faded. Calypso got back to his feet and brushed himself off. He looked around for a bit and said, "Moron should have shot me in the head. Okay everyone, no way in hell are you all getting another day off. In one minute, the chaos will begin again! Good luck!"  
  
With this, he and his entourage left. I ran to my car and started the engine. Ralph had died for nothing, and Calypso was still alive. Today I would fight for Ralph. I would make sure that everyone who died by my hand would know Ralph was there too.  
  
8:00.  
  
I stomped the gas and sped away. Only seven other cars were left now, and then this thing would be over. I swerved back and forth so that I would not be an easy target. Through my rear-view mirror I saw a challenger coming. He would be my first victim today.  
  
I hit the brake and my vehicle did a complete 180. I was now facing my opponent head to head. I looked through my selection of weapons, and I stopped on my "special" weapon. I had yet to use it, but now was the time. I pressed in the button not knowing what to expect. Suddenly my windshield went completely black except for my opponent. A small cross hair appeared and started flashing when it was over the other car. I grabbed the trigger next to the wheel and squeezed.  
  
There was a bright blue flash and my windshield went back to normal. I watched as a blue missile flew toward its target. On impact, the car erupted into flames. This wasn't the end though; the missile was still flying. One of the monitors in my car showed a small reading. It said, "If missile does not find another target in 5…4...3… seconds, it will detonate." When the timer was up, the missile finally exploded. I realized this if I fired that puppy when I was around a group of cars, I could almost take them all out in one shot! 


End file.
